creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff the Killer
Jeff the Killer, born Jeffery Woods, is an adolescent serial killer and registered Creepypasta. Disfigured after being set on fire while fighting a gang of bullies, Jeff lost his sanity after witnessing his face. Origin Jeff started out as a normal teenager, living with his mother Margaret, father Peter and brother Liu. At some point in Jeff's life when he reached the age of 13, he and his family moved into a new, 'fancy' neighborhood, from the cost of his father's promotion. Jeff and his brother were happy about the idea. Not long after settling into the new neighborhood, Jeff started to experience a weird feeling in his mind, but soon dismisses it, and chooses not think too much of it. A day later Jeff and Liu go to a bus stop, while waiting for the school bus three kids on skateboards appeared. Randy, Troy and Keith approach the two boys and mug them at knife point, taking Liu's wallet in the process, Jeff gets the weird feeling in his head again and gets into a fight with the three bullies, incapacitating all three of them, shocking Liu, Jeff and Liu immediately fled the scene after the school bus nears in and go to school, believing they are in the clear. The next morning, the police arrive at Jeff's home, and he is accused of attacking the trio. Jeff tries to tell the police officers that they, Jeff and Liu, were the ones being mugged in the first place. The police don't believe him, so Jeff rightfully takes the blame for the whole thing and is about to be taken away by the police to a Correction Facility for a whole year, but suddenly Liu steps in with a knife in hand and takes the blame for the whole incident, while showing numerous scars and bruises on his arm to prove it, Liu is then taken away in Jeff's place, leaving Jeff feeling crushed. This had sent Jeff into a psychological distress that would affect his life. With his world collapsing around him After two days, Jeff becomes more debilitated with guilt and loneliness. However on a Saturday morning, even with his world collapsing around him, Jeff's mother insists that he goes to a neighbors birthday party as she believes it will make him feel better. Jeff reluctantly goes to the party, at first Jeff is sort of bored, but then he manages to take his mind off of Liu, and he actually starts to warm up and have fun playing with the little kids. Making him feel slightly happy for once. However things take a turn for the worse when Randy, Troy & Keith jumped Jeff at the party and confront him, with anger in their eyes showing that they are wanting an obvious fight, Jeff tries to reason with Randy believing that the odds are even between the two as he got to beat them and they got his brother sent to the Juvenile Detention Center, but Randy dismisses this as he claims- "I don’t go for even, I go for winning". Randy then proceeds to attack Jeff whilst Troy and Keith hold the parents and children hostage at gunpoint to prevent them from intervening, during the fight Randy smashes a bottle of Vodka over Jeff's head, drenching him in alcohol. After Randy incapacitates Jeff, he constantly yells at Jeff to fight back, but after struggling to stand, Randy finally insults Jeff, telling him that Liu will rot in prison and that he should be ashamed of himself that he won't do anything about it. This infuriates Jeff to stand up and knock Randy to the ground, striking a vicious punch to Randy's chest, causing Arrhythmia to his heart, which results in his death. Troy and Keith, enraged by Randy's death, begin to shoot Jeff with their guns, they fail to hit him. After the two run out of ammunition, Jeff lures them to the bathroom where he mortally wounds them. During the struggle with Keith, a tub of bleach drenches Jeff, and so Keith takes this opportunity to set Jeff on fire by throwing his lighter at him. With the combination of alcohol and bleach drenched on Jeff, it sets him a blaze, making it practically impossible for him to put out the flames himself, Jeff then falls down the stairs of the house and passes out as the flames engulf him. Jeff wakes up in a hospital room with bandages covering his face and body, with his family standing by his side, crying for joy that he survived. He is informed by his mother that Liu is being released from JDC after witnesses overheard Randy mention that he was responsible for getting Liu in prison. Several weeks later, Jeff's bandages are removed, as they took off the cast, his family was shocked to see his how face was now so deformed looking. Upon seeing his face, Jeff entered a state of insanity, saying he loved his new appearance. When his family take notice of his odd behavior, the doctor present dismissed this off as the effect of the anesthetics. When taken home that day, during the night, Jeff's mother had woken up in the middle of the night and heard crying coming from the bathroom. She got up and went to check what it was, only to find that Jeff had burnt off his own eyelids and carved a Chelsea grin up to his cheeks, she realises that Jeff has gone completely insane, when informing Jeff's father, Jeff overhears this and proceeds to stab both of his parents. Liu wakes up from the noise and tries to avoid it by trying to go back to sleep, however Jeff creeps into the room and tells Liu to "Go To Sleep", before plunging the knife into his chest, leaving him dead along with his parents. Jeff then goes on a serial killing rampage killing those who refuse to sleep at night, and as the story continues, Jeff renamed himself as - "Jeff the Killer". Relation to Jane the Killer In one story, Jeff supposedly when older, murders the parents of Jane Richardson, causing Jane to become an immediate enemy of Jeff. Jane has sworn to hunt Jeff and murder him for doing the same to her parents. And in another alternative Jane the Killer story is where in "Jane The Killer: The Real Story" Jeff murders Jane Arkensaw's entire family, friends and his own family, like how did in his own original story. He lights her on fire by using bleach and gasoline, leaving her scarred and disfigured. But despite numerous stories, videos, and artwork, neither Jane Richardson or Jane Arkensaw do not have a canonical connection to the Jeff the Killer, and are merely only spin-off pastas. Relation to Slenderman There are many different ways in which fan content portrays Jeff The Killer and Slenderman in relation to each other. Most fan-works depict Slenderman as mortal enemies on-par with one another's skills. There are even some various fan-work which depict Jeff the Killer as one of Slenderman's proxies. Often painting Jeff's image as some kind of super-proxy that was discovered by Slenderman shortly after murdering his family and escaping to the forest. However, many fans do not exactly approve of this particular fan-work, because they tend to argue and state that Jeff would be 'too insane' to be controlled by Slenderman. While all of these concepts are non-canon to both Jeff the Killer and to the Slenderman mythos', it is nevertheless an immensely popular combination of the two in numerous fan-works. Sesseur Version On October 3rd 2008, a YouTuber named "Sesseur" uploaded a video called "Jeff the Killer Story". In the original video, the song 'I Guess You're Right', by The Posies, can be heard paying in the background. This video came out before the famous Creepypasta was even written, and is listed on Know Your Meme as the earliest known mention of Jeff the Killer on the internet. Sesseur claims he is the one who created Jeff the Killer and that every internet story about Jeff the Killer is fake, including the famous Creepypasta story. He claims Jeff never had an incident with bullies or bleach. Instead, he claims that Jeff was hauling a gallon of acid into his bathroom to clean out his bathtub but slipped on a bar of soap and the acid splashed all over his face and he was taken to a hospital due to the neighbors hearing his cries. The Controversial Image Not many people know the true origin of where the original Jeff the Killer image came from. Many people believe it was a photoshopped picture of a woman named "Katy Robinson", who allegedly committed suicide due to excessive cyberbullying after visiting 4Chan's /b/ board supposedly around the year 2008, and it was believed for several years that the image of the girl was apparently the now famous Jeff the Killer image. However, this claim has been debunked to have been a hoax, as there are no records of it actually happening. Around 2015, during an interview with YouTube user ScareTheater, the original creator of Jeff the Killer, Sesseur, claims that the Katy Robinson suicide is a - "bogus story", and that the image is actually a picture of himself wearing a white latex mask. Appearance Jeff has extremely pale skin and burnt off eyelids, giving him an even more ghostly appearance. Jeff later got his most distinctive trait, the Glasgow smile that he had carved into his face. His build is commonly described as slim, but with some lean muscle tone at the same time, and reaching a height of around 5'10" to 6'0" feet. In various fan depictions, he's typically portrayed in his late teens or early twenties. His clothing normally consists of a pair of black dress pants with the white hooded sweatshirt, like descried in the story, which is sometimes stained with fresh and old blood from his victims. Personality Before being burnt alive, he was a quiet and fairly anti-social teenager, and not that people actually knew him very well. But shortly after the incident, he became torturous, aggressive, bloodthirsty, and violent, being one of the most dangerous serial killers in his home town. Jeff is widely known for luring his victims to an eternal slumber, using a kitchen knife and his soft, eerie tone of voice. Even though he prefers to murder his victims with knives, he is more than willing to use any form of weapon when placed in a desperate situation. He is even an extremely stealthy and mischievous individual, able to break into victim's houses almost always without getting himself caught in the act. Powers and Abilities Despite being an average human, Jeff appears to wield incredible supernatural abilities that only apply to his human attributes, such as incredible stealth, speed, and supernatural strength used to mercilessly slaughter his victims. Jeff is displayed to be incredibly durable, being able to overcome his parents and brother simply by gutting them, one thing that makes him stronger is his intense hatred and bloodlust to keep him going, as well as holding great stamina. In recent years, Jeff has been depicted as being a charming individual, manipulating people into trusting him only to backstab them later. Facts *Jeff's infamous catchphrase is "Go. To. Sleep" *The original Jeff the Killer Creepypasta story was published in 2011 *Jeff has been criticized as one of the worst Creepypastas of all time, despite his huge following and being a major birth icon of Creepypastas and internet horror *Jeff is very notorious for having multiple fan-adaptions, fan-fictions, and most infamously, copycats, being a vulnerable target for other "killers" to make it into the spotlight *He is 13 years old in the original story, it is unknown how old he is now * It is unknown if Jeff is older or younger than his brother Liu * Jeff is featured in the Creepypasta comic "I Eat Pasta For Breakfast" * Jeff is very often referenced as a Joker rip-off, mostly resembling Heath Ledger's Joker from the 2008 superhero film, The Dark Knight * Jeff the Killer has zero connection to anything outside of his own singular story, and any other Creepypastas that feature Jeff the Killer are merely works of fan-fiction (i.e. Jane the Killer, Nina the Killer, Slenderman, Homicidal Liu, etc.). As Jeff the Killer is a copyrighted character belonging to Sessuer, who used Jeff in only one story, and any products that are released without the permission of Sessuer are non-canon Theme Song Painted Smile - Madame Macabre (2011 Jeff the Killer Creepypasta version) I Guess You're Right - The Posies (2008 Jeff the Killer Sessuer version) Category:Male Category:Canon Creepypasta